the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul MacTalon
Paul MacTalon is a recurring character from The Walking Dead RP forum on Fanfiction.net. He is known for being a rather helpful individual who uses his psychological knowledge for the good of his friends. He is currently in a state of depression following Aria and Andrew's wedding. Pre-Apocalypse It was revealed early in season 4 in a conversation with Arella that Paul went on a camping trip with a kid-patient of his and the young boy's father, blissfully unaware of the pending apocalypse. Before leaving the campgrounds, Paul told them that the next time the three go, he will go canoeing wit them, as he opted instead to gather supplies on the first request. As the threesome departed, they were met with the carnage and chaos that the walkers had waiting for them and the father and son were eaten alive as Paul engineered his escape. He took refuge in an abandoned warehouse where the events of Paul's story arch began. Prior to the camping trip, Paul worked as the only psychologist in the small Washington town of Marrowstone. He served as the towns most reknowned social worker, providing his services in areas such as child therapy and domestic disputes, among others. He has been romantically involved with a couple choice people in his town, though never seriously and never proposed to any of them. He was born into an average middle class family as an only child to parents Michael and Joanne MacTalon where he lived a stable and leisurely life. Post-Apocalypse Paul decided to look for a point of high elevation in order to keep himself safe from the walkers. He fortunately came across a warehouse that was occupied by a frightened, seemingly insane woman. In order to secure his place in the warehouse, he killed the woman and utilized her supplies for his own benefit. After many months, Paul was able to maintain a steady flow of supplies, but walkers soon found a path that led to the warehouse. Paul geared up and left the building to find a safer place to dwell, eventually meeting Dominic Gallo at a nearby summer camp. He secured his role as a moral center for the group, though with varied success. Season 3 - Season 4 After being discovered by Dominic Gallo, Paul tried to introduce himself to the established members of the group, eventually befriending the younger members of the group. He then secured friendships with other newcomers including Arella Vega and Arthur MacTavish. After Crane's slaughter of elderly survivors and youths, Paul worked with Arella in order to save the two young survivors, Kenny and Nicole. Paul sent a small team back to his warehouse in order to gather medicine for Kenny and Nicole. The team succeeded and Paul and Arella become close with their new companions. Afterwards, Paul and Kenny escaped the camp unharmed and reached the boarding school with the other survivors. Paul began to treat Kenny more like his son as the days passed by and dedicated all his efforts to keeping Kenny more like the child that he was supposed to be. Season 5 Paul and Kenny were both mysteriously seperated from the group during Season 5. They have not been heard from and are presumed dead by the group. However, they were keeping themselves locked in a zoo with Nick Cesti and Delila. They returned to the citadel from an unsuccessful food run. After Nick willingly left the gates open for walkers to enter, the three escaped, leaving the zoo and Delila for the walkers. He then became reunited with the group during the winter when Reagan and Arella found his small group. He continued his usual routine of assisting his fellow survivors when they were troubled, kindling relationships with newcomers Kayla, Cole North and Belinda "Bikka" Keys. When the Followers attacked for the second time after his return, Paul learned of Kenny's being bitten by his former neighbor's reanimated corpse. He became visibly depressed by that harsh reality and remained by his beadside for the entirety of the boy's time at the infirmary. Eventually, he was forced to kill Kenny in order to prevent reanimation. With Jermone's help, he accomplished just that. Paul spent most of the days following Kenny's death searching for a purpose to justify his existance. He found salvation within his interaction with friends such as Bikka, Arella, and Samantha Turner, though the effects did not last very long.. After some time to himself, he was approached by the Vegas and asked to walk Aria down the aisle at her wedding, making Paul visibly bouyant. Season 6 Paul is now battling a very deep depression, feeling worthless as a person and even less useful to the group. Killed Victims * Unnamed warehouse woman * Numerous counts of walkers * Unnamed Hiltop soldiers * A small number of unnamed Followers * Kenny (pre-animation) Relationships * Kenny- Paul devoted most of his time and attention to Kenny, whom he considered his son. His death made his clearly distraught and depressed. * Arella Vega- One of Paul's first true friends when he settled into the camp in Season 3. He normally confides in her when he seeks comfort. * Samantha Turner- Samantha approached Paul after Kenny's death when she noticed his heavy disposition and the two comforted eachother when the tensions with the final Follower battle grew. * Aria Vega- The two never conversed much, but their relationship cannot be overstated. She is in many ways a daughter-figure to him and he even walked her down the aisle at her wedding. * Bikka- The pair share a mutual friendship and they frequently converse with eachother and help out together when needed. Trivia *Paul has Acid Refulx Disease, though he never took any medication for it. *Prior to the outbreak, Paul was a hiking enthusiast. *Paul was closly in tune with nature and even volunteered at his local zoo. *Paul never learned what became of his parents or his dog after the apocalypse began. He regrets not seeking them out. Category:Main RP Characters